1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image outputting apparatus for outputting an image through execution of jobs, a control method for the image outputting apparatus, an image outputting system, and a storage medium product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a digital composite machine having the functions of a copying machine, a printer, an image scanner, etc. An image outputting system is proposed in which a plurality of such image outputting apparatuses are connected to a network to perform distribution processing of image outputs. That type of image outputting system can operate, for example, in an operating mode of distribution processing called demultiplex copy.
Processing procedures of the demultiplex copy will briefly be described below. First, a user sets a document on a platen of a digital composite machine (local printer) capable of reading an image, and selects the demultiplex mode with key-in operation on a console. Then, among other digital composite machines or printers connected to the network, the user selects one image outputting apparatus (remote printer) capable of executing the intended distribution processing, and sets the number of copies, the sheet size, etc. to be outputted from the selected image outputting apparatus (remote printer). When the user enters a start command for image reading in the digital composite machine (local printer), a distribution processing request is sent to both the digital composite machine (local printer) and the selected image outputting apparatus (remote printer) in response to the start command. In accordance with the received distribution processing request, the digital composite machine (local printer) and the selected image outputting apparatus (remote printer) hold jobs that are loaded therein, and execute the jobs successively for outputting images. With such demultiplex copy, an output result can be obtained in a shorter time than the case of copying the same images by a single unit of digital composite machine, and therefore the productivity in image outputting can be improved.
However, when the image outputting apparatus having received the distribution processing request is holding many jobs, that apparatus cannot execute the generated job within an expected time, thus causing the problem that until an output result is obtained, a longer time is taken than the case of selecting another target of the distribution processing.
Further, when performing the demultiplex copy using a plurality of image outputting apparatuses having different outputting speeds, if those image outputting apparatuses include one having a low outputting speed, that one apparatus cannot execute the generated job at an expected outputting speed. This also causes the problem that until an output result is obtained, a longer time is taken than those required by the other selected targets of the distribution processing.
Such a delay in image outputting due to the fact that the job cannot be executed under the expected output conditions is a problem that is not limited to the distribution processing such as the demultiplex copy, but occurs in common to the case of, e.g., remote copy wherein processing of an output is carried out by one remote apparatus. The problem can be coped with, for example, by changing the target of outputting before sending an output request. Hitherto, it has been difficult to determine from the standpoint of job whether an apparatus selected as the target of outputting can accept the output request and can execute the job under the expected output conditions.